Wandering
by ofmiceandmenforlife
Summary: when tsuna is dropped in the woods he is told to meet up at happy tree town to meet guardians but then meets some others instead. without knowing he crossed worlds instead if there being a town in the forest he passed through an unknown portal that connects to namimori you must guess the hidden pairing rated t but may change
1. Chapter 1

I am the first living being to create a fanfiction of these two shows. This is a crossover pairing too! So enjoy!

**Crossover: Happy tree friends + Katekyo hitman reborn **

**Crossover pairing: Hidden pairing **

**Version: anime (obviously)**

Tsuna opened his dark caramel eyes, which have not yet adjusted to the light. Once they focused he saw trees and noticed he was lying on a pile of leaves.

This wasn't right, obviously this wasn't right! He stood up and looked at his surroundings.

"Am I in Namimori forest!? Tsuna yelled.

How did he get here? It was obvious that reborn had to do with this. Tsuna found a note that read: _Here Dame-Tsuna, I Have dropped you off at Namimori forest. There is a nearby town outside of it. Find your way there and two of your guardians will be there. Good Luck!_

_Reborn_

"Of course." Tsuna said annoyed. Tsuna started walking and looking around. He has gone here before, but none of it was familiar. After about a half an hour Tsuna found a sign that read: _town ahead, full of joy and happiness known as happy tree town population: 21, Cute by day dark by night_

"Was this the town reborn was talking about?" Tsuna asked himself.

He then walked towards the direction the sign was pointing. About five minuets later Tsuna arrived at the town. Buildings were colorful and hardly any people were out.

Tsuna walked down the hill only to slip and roll down. "Ow." He said.

Tsuna stood up only to be confronted by a flying teen with blue hair wearing a tracksuit. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

Tsuna thought for a while. "The woods." Tsuna replied.

The boy chuckled. "Ok, my names splendid how about you?" he asked.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna." He explained. "Ok, Tsuna let me show you around happy tree town. Oh and if you saw the sign, there are more than 21 people here." Splendid explained.

"That explains a lot." Tsuna told himself.

Splendid motioned for Tsuna to follow him. It was really a small town. It only took an hour to tour.

"Let's go meet some friends" splendid said happily. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Splendid took flight. "Try and catch up with me!" he said before flying away at full speed. Tsuna chuckled. "Oh I will!" he yelled back.

He reached into his pocket and luckily he had his dying will pills and X-gloves. He put a pill into his mouth and swallowed. His chocolate eyes turned orange and his sky flame above his head.

Tsuna never used this for games and races but this guy had powers. Tsuna flew up and caught up to Splendid in less than a second. Splendid looked behind him and saw nobody and laughed.

He then looked to his lest and saw Tsuna smiling at him. "How did you and you look different!" splendid yelled. Tsuna just chuckled.

"Not to mention your voice is deeper." Splendid added. "We land here!" splendid yelled.

HDW Tsuna nodded and they landed. The brunette's landing was swift as he left HDW mode. Tsuna put his gloves into his pocket.

"You just quickly changed from adorable to awesome, that was friggen awesome!" splendid yelled.

"t-thank you." Tsuna turned a tint of red. Splendid blushed from the cuteness overload.

Tsuna looked at the house that looked like an army base. Splendid knocked on the door and it opened. It revealed a teen with green hair wearing a camo plus a matching hat.

"Oh hey splendid what's up?" he asked.

"Flippy I want you to meet someone. He is cool and has powers!" splendid yelled startling the veteran.

"Hey Tsuna come in and meet Flippy." Splendid said getting Tsuna's attention. "Geez everyone here has a weird name and not to mention splendid yells too much." Tsuna told himself.

"Hi my name is Flippy." He said smiling. "Oh you guys can come in if you like I don't mind and I have company over." Flippy said.

"N-no its fine." Tsuna said.

"I forgot to ask how old are you?" splendid asked.

"I'm 14." Tsuna replied.

"Oh I'm 16 and Flippy's older than me he is 17." Splendid said.

Splendid and Tsuna walked in with Flippy behind them. Tsuna saw 3 people one with a rabbit sweater and yellow hair, one with a purple sweater and purple hair with freckles across his face and one with a yellow and green sweater that had mismatched eyes.

"Who is that?" the one with the light green hair asked smiling. He was ignored instead.

"Tsuna this is toothy." Splendid pointed to the boy with freckles. "And that's cuddles the one with the yellow hair and that's nutty." Splendid said.

"16, 17, and 15 in that order." Flippy said.

'Hi splendid!" toothy yelled. "Oh hey toothy." Splendid said. "Guys this is Tsuna."

Cuddles got up and walked to Tsuna. "What's up Tsuna I am cuddles." He said putting an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Nutty ran up to him and smiled. "I love your eyes, they remind me of caramel!" nutty said. Tsuna smiled.

Tsuna noticed that Nutty's eyes were mismatched one was a nice green and the other was dark yellow. He decided to brush it off. Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder. "This place isn't so bad as long as you don't die and meet everyone." Toothy told Tsuna.

'Don't die?" Tsuna asked confused. "It's a long story, don't think about it much." He added. Tsuna nodded.

"Hey have you heard of those people going around asking where their boss is? Flippy asked splendid. "Hm? Oh yeah I have seen them the short one got up in my face yelling tenth in Japanese. Jyuudaime I think." Splendid replied.

Tsuna over heard this and walked towards the two. "Wait what did those two look like?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm one had short silver hair and is short tempered and one had black hair that was cheerful. Both of them are taller than you." Splendid said.

Tsuna face palmed himself. "Let's go find them." Tsuna said annoyed. Splendid nodded. Tsuna went into HDW mode and they flew out.

"Crap Flippy!" cuddled yelled. Flippy stared at the fire until his vision went black. Cuddles covered his eyes. Flippy was breathing heavily showing that he was changing.

Toothy also ran up to him. "Calm down flips don't let it get to you." He said.

Flippy's eyes turned back from yellow to lime green. "We have to tell Tsuna about this or he will never know." Toothy told cuddles. Cuddles nodded.

Splendid and Tsuna were flying over town and there was no sign of them. "Hey Tsuna do you know who those two are!?" splendid asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"They are my friends, or as my tutor say my guardians." "Oh." He replied.

Tsuna then spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto. He then flew down at full

Speed.

"Tsuna wait that's too fast!" splendid yelled.

Tsuna didn't hear and quickly went out of HDW mode. He ran into Gokudera and dragged him down and against the floor.

"What the hell that hurt why the hell did you do tha-Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled happily. "Hi Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said smiling. He got up and helped Gokudera.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto said. "Hi yamamoto." Tsuna said.

Splendid landed and saw Tsuna with his friends. Though he felt odd. Seeing Tsuna with his friends made him feel weird. It's like he doesn't want Tsuna with them. But why?

"Hey Tsuna I am going to talk to a friend, you guys meet me at my house, here is the map." Splendid said giving them the map and flying away.

Chapter end

The pairing is obvious now so go and guess! Next chap coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna Gokudera and Yamamoto were at Splendid's house. Tsuna was sitting on the couch that was rather comfy. Yamamoto and Gokudera were watching tv.

Meanwhile:

"Your feeling jealous ." a girl with dark blue hair said.

"What!?" splendid exclaimed startling the neat freak.

She shrugged. "you have feelings for this tsuna and whenever you see him happy with anyone else you feel jealous and don't want them near him." she replied.

"But petunia!" he yelled.

Petunia was one of Splendid's female friends. She wore a blue dress and had blue eyes.

She was a neat freak and wore a car air freshener around her neck. She had a flower clip in her hair.

Splendid stood up from his chair. "Ok then I'll see you later." splendid said flying away.

"Oh splendid I remember when you felt the same way for flips." she said to herself.

"I hope tsuna didn't reject him as well."

Splendid arrived at home and noticed Tsuna sleeping on the couch. Splendid smiled, grabbing a blanket and covering tsuna with it.

Splendid saw a note on the table that read: Dear Jyudaime me and the baseball idiot went back to namimori to get reborn-san and the rest of these idiots, rest well. We are just following orders. - hayato & Takeshi

The letter had agitated splendid even more. "I guess I am a little jealous." splendid sighed.

Splendid heard a knock on his door and he went to open it up. There revealed a girl with red long hair. She had dandruff that made it look like forever lasting snow was in her hair.

She was super shy and was Flippy's girlfriend. She was always led to Splendid's house to look for the easiest way to find his house.

"D-do you know w-where f-Flippy is?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah he is at home." he replied.

"O-oh okay." she said walking off.

Splendid closed the door quietly trying not to startle the brunette.

He smiled at tsuna. He then heard a grunt from the boy.

Tsuna opened his eyes. Trying to adjust.

"Sleep well?" splendid chuckled.

Tsuna froze at the voice. He then looked around remembering where he is. He turned a shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Tsuna yelled.

"No its fine." splendid replied.

Tsuna made a sigh of relief. "Splendid can I use your bathroom?" tsuna asked.

Splendid nodded and Tsuna ran towards the bathroom. Tsuna sighed washing his face with warm water.

"I feel weird whenever I am near him." Tsuna told himself.

"You probably have feelings for him." a familiar voice said.

Tsuna turned his head facing the window. "Ciaossu!" none other than the sadistic home tutor exclaimed.

"R-reborn!?" tsuna yelled.

"I am just here to tell you some things about your guardians and more."

Tsuna was confused.

"By the way your storm guardian has more dying will pills for you." reborn said vanishing.

Tsuna walked out and was surprised seeing all his guardians in the room.

"Alight these are orders from reborn!" tsuna stated.

Chapter end

LOLZ next chap coming soon!


End file.
